This research is aimed at developing a method of locally treating infections that occur around transcutaneous fixation rods and traction pins. Infection at these sites often leads to premature removal comprising the skeletal stability, delays healing, and occasionally results in deep infection (osteomyelitis). The principal agent to be used in this application will be electrically anodized metallic silver. This material has been shown to have broad-spectrum antibacterial properites and is presently being used in the treatment of chronic osteomyelitis by direct in situ activation with micro-ampere level direct current. The approach will be to first test techniques for locally applying silver to the fixation pin tract, by coating the pin itself or by adding a silver-coated polymer sleeve. In situ anodic activation and pre-activation of these materials will be studied and optimized for antibacterial effectiveness in vitro. Testing for biocompatibility and antibacterial effectiveness in vivo will be performed using bilateral implants in rabbits, with and without bacterial inoculation of the tracts. Evaluation of the silver coatings to resist bacterial invasion along the pins will be made bacteriologically, radiologically, histologically and by clinical inspection, and compared to controls.